Partenaire!
by Kirua
Summary: Ichigo est mortifié par l'assassinat de Rukia par Byakuya... Il n'a pas pu la protéger. Alors que sa raison de vivre partait, Shirosaki et Zangetsu interviennent. Un peu de IcbiRuki et un Zeste de ShiroRuki à la toute fin. Du sang traine alors attention.


**Voilà un ancien OS qui datte de deux ans. Rien de bien prenant ou original mais je voulais vous le faire partager.**

* * *

Tout n'était que Chaos autours de lui. Il avait eu la force. Il avait tout pour la sauver! Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi gît-elle à ses pieds, mourante? Pourquoi Rukia, qui venait tout juste d'échapper au SôKyoku dut se faire lapider par le Katana de son frère? Ichigo ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait et en fait, il s'en fichait. Il était seul au monde, la personne qu'il était venu sauver et dont il avait tout sacrifié pour ce faire mourait alors qu'il était totalement impuissant.

« Rukia, non ne meurt pas! Je veux pas que... je...  
-Cré...tin d'I...Chigo... Tu pleures?... tu es ... si... Idi...ot... »

Et elle mourut dans ses bras. Le cœur d'Ichigo rata un battement, puis deux. Tout s'était effondré autours de lui. Vivre? Quel intérêt maintenant qu'elle était morte? Combattre? Pour quoi faire, la raison de tout ses combats venait de disparaître sous ses yeux. C'est à ce moment là que Byakuya se fit remarquer de nouveau en disant :

« L'honneur de la famille a été lavé. Elle ne causera plus de soucis »

Ce fut les mots en trop. A ce moment là, les larmes s'asséchèrent, les mains se crispèrent sur le cadavre de la personne qu'il aimait, il vit rouge et son reiatsu monter en flèche.

_« Ichigo. Nous devons parler, viens dans le monde de Zangetsu et tout de suite. »_

Puis tout devint noir. Au moment de l'arrivée du Shinigami remplaçant dans son monde intérieur, ils étaient trois. L'ossan, son alter ego et lui même étaient trempés jusqu'à la moelle à cause de l'averse dévastatrice dans le cœur de l'adolescent.

« Ichigo, tu l'aimais donc à ce point? Demanda Zangetsu, perplexe par l'intensité de cette pluie torrentielle.  
-Zangetsu Ossan...  
_-Parfais alors, il te suffit de tuer cet enfoiré! Clama la partie Hollow du jeune shinigami._  
-Que veux tu... Que veux tu dire?  
_-Qu'un salaud pareil ne mérite tout simplement pas de vivre. Par contre il faudra que je le fasse. Vu sa puissance, tu risque de te faire écharper avant d'avoir pu en placer une seule._  
-et si je veux pas que tu t'en occupe?  
_-Alors tout trois nous mourrons et ta chérie sera pas vengée. Si tu me prêtes le contrôle de ton corps, prêter hein, pas donner, je pourrais écharper ce connard et comme je suis aussi toi, tu l'aura vengé._  
-Je sais pas... il l'a tué je sais mais je suis pas sûr qu'il mérite une mort si atroce.  
_-Il a porté la main sur sa propre sœur. Un-dé-chet-pa-reil-ne-mé-ri-te-pas-la-vie. »_ (vous imaginez même pas le mal que j'ai eu à dire du mal de Byakuya) susurra la partie vile d'Ichigo.

Byakuya ouvrit de grands yeux. Le Reiatsu d'Ichigo venait de se foncer d'une manière incroyable tandis que certaines particules, blanches elles, s'agglutinèrent sur son visage jusqu'à former un masque de hollow incomplet.  
_  
-Tu regrettera pas ce prêt Ichigo, je vais lui faire sa fête!_  
-Qui es-tu au juste? Quel est ton nom?  
_-Un nom? J'en ai pas et de toute façon je n'en aurai pas besoin vu que tu vas mourir! »_

Pour illustrer ses propos, il tendit Zangetsu droit devant lui pour transpercer le capitaine arrogant. Il ne troua que du vide grâce à un Shunpo habile de Byakuya qu'il transforma en Senka sans plus d'effet que l'attaque frontale de son ennemi. A ce moment là, le Kuchiki-Taicho décida de libérer son Zampakuto sous forme d'un vortex de pétales de fleures de cerisier.

_« Ha! Comme si quelques fleures pouvaient m'émouvoir! Getsuga Tenshô! »_

La grande lame de lumière dissipa le tout sous les yeux ébahis de Byakuya. Le combat reprit mais le capitaine fut vite acculé.

« Il semblerait que cette fois, je n'ai pas bien le choix. Bankai. Chire, SembonZakura Kageyoshi »

De gigantesques lames apparurent sur le côté ce qui étonna le Hollow d'Ichigo qui reprit vite son habituel sourire carnassier. Après tout, ce n'était pas en multipliant quelques pétales de fleures qu'on allait le mettre en danger. Toutes se dispersèrent pour attaquer omnidirectionnellement « Ichigo » qui repoussa les assauts un a un a coups de Getsuga Tenshô. Mais vint le moment où il fut totalement encerclé par ces pétales « innocentes ». Aucune échappatoire et aucune chance de les parer toutes.

_« Hey, c'est pas mal en fait ton truc! Maintenant laisse moi te montrer une technique qu'Ichigo n'aurait jamais fait! Getsuga Tenshô circulaire! »_

Tout en faisant tournoyer son arme en enroulant la bande de tissu au poignet, il chargea sa lame d'une énergie positive monstrueuse, créant de gigantesques anneaux d'énergies, plus destructeurs les uns que les autres.

« Ba... Bakana! S'ébahit Byakuya. Mais à peine cette phrase prononcée qu'il le perdit de vue.  
_-Eh bien, c'est ça le Bankai des puissants Taicho? Mon gars, tu fais pitié, disparaît! » _

Le noble n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un nouveau Getsuga vint l'accueillir aux reins. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait eu le réflexe de se protéger l'arrière avec ses pétales de cerisier, nul doute qu'il en serait mort sinon. Cette technique, c'est du brutal pur.

« Oughn...  
_-Hehe. Finalement, un minable comme toi, ptêt qu'Ichigo aurait pu t'écharper sans moi mais il serait allé plus loin. Allez, je sais que tu cache encore ta vraie force, Byakuya Kuchiki sinon tu serais pas l'un des plus puissants capitaines ayant existé! Fais pas ton radin et montre moi maintenant, si tu ne veux pas mourir._  
-...En un sens, tu as raison, la comédie a assez duré. Senkei, SembonZakura Kageyoshi. »

Alors que la technique s'installait, le Hollow regardait tout cela. C'était parfais pour un décor posthume. L'assaut repris avec une véhémence nouvelle. Cependant cette fois c'était le Shinigami sang pur qui avait l'avantage.

_« Eh Byakuya, t'es fort. Tu mérite de le voir. BAN-KAI! Tensa Zangets... Eh? C'est quoi ce merdier? »  
_  
Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Byakuya eut à peu près la même réaction que son adversaire. Sa tenue avait changée comme celle d'Ichigo en Bankai mais elle avait les couleurs inversées. Lui même était devenu blanc comme un Haori de capitaine ou ses cheveux avec un blanc des yeux noir. De plus la lame était entièrement blanche.

_« Eh Zangetsu, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe au juste?_  
**Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Normalement, tu devrais toujours avoir les couleurs d'Ichigo et ton Bankai devrait être noir comme l'ébène mais là non... A moins que... En fait il est possible que lorsque tu es passé en Bankai, ton corps a eu une méprise. Quand tu as dit Bankai en contrôlant le corps d'Ichigo, ce dernier à compris que tu voulais utiliser uniquement ton propre Bankai et pour rendre cela réalisable, il a modifié ton épiderme pour que tu garde tes propres couleurs.**  
_-Ok Ok, j'ai compris, merci Ossan. Bon reprenons là où on en était Byakuya! »  
_  
Un fracas se fit sentir sur la lame de Byakuya. La violence des assauts n'avait absolument rien à voir, pourtant le Bankai de ce jeune homme ne pouvait le rendre plus puissant à ce point avec un simple Bankai. En effet, la loi du « cinq à dix fois supérieur » classique n'existait plus, la puissance et la technique de combat du Hollow étant devenue près de 40 fois plus hautes.  
_  
« Surpris? Bah moi aussi. Semblerait qu'en retrouvant mon corps, ma collaboration avec Ichigo soit Optimale vu que j'ai un corps Mi Hollow Mi Shinigami. T'as plus la moindre chance de me vaincre. De plus que je sais comment me servir parfaitement de mon Bankai. Mange toi ce délicieux Getsuga noir dans les dents. »  
_  
La technique fusa, aussi longue que létale. Elle était semblable à un gigantesque serpent voulant dévorer le capitaine tout entier, il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver... pour mieux se prendre un autre juste à côté. Ce dernier lui avait emporté un bras.

_« Hey, t'es un rapide pour esquiver à ce point toutes ces techniques! Sauf qu'il y a un soucis, je suis increvable et invincible maintenant! Tandis que toi tu vas finir par fatiguer! Mettons que tu arrive à Esquiver cent Getsuga Tenshô sans trop t'épuiser, la suite sera bien plus rude. Et ce que je viens de dire c'est si je me contente de les lancer les uns après les autres. Car évidemment je ne ferai pas que ça. Tu pense pouvoir maintenir ton Bankai tout en repoussant mes assauts? T'es un marrant toi! »  
_  
En effet, très vite, entre les diverses Getsuga Tenshô, les feintes en tout genre, les assauts au Zanjutsu et les diverses combos, Byakuya fut débordé largement. Il avait beau user de ses sorts de Kido sans retenue, le seul effet obtenu était de se fatiguer encore plus vite. Sur tout les membres de son corps, il avait perdu une oreille, son bras droit et sa jambe gauche. A bout de souffle, il s'avachit en murmurant un simple nom :

« Hisana...  
_-Hey, c'est finit maintenant? T'es vraiment une petite nature. Maintenant retourne à l'état de poussière, déchet! »  
_  
Une arme qui s'abat, une gigantesque colonne noir rayant le bleu pur du ciel, c'est les dernières choses que vit Byakuya avant d'être tué par le Getsuga Tenshô d' « Ichigo ». Cependant une autre personne le vit et engagea le combat.

« Ryuujin Jakka, punis cet intrus! »

L'action n'avait même pas duré une demi seconde, le Hollow eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver de justesse... avant de se prendre une autre langue de feu ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Il fut happé et soupira en constatant son doigt carbonisé se détacher du à ses trop grandes brûlures.  
_  
« Tchh... Finalement c'est moi qui sera réduis en cendres Byakuya? Décidément, attaquer la Soul Society, même avec une puissance telle que la mienne, était sûrement mille fois trop ardu... Bah j'aurais au moins vengé mon roi, il mourra de la main du Soutaicho. Gomen Nasai... Ichigo. Ces derniers moments où nos cœurs étaient les mêmes... c'était vachement sympa. Unis pour Rukia contre son enfoiré de frère. Adieu, Ossan, mon roi, mes amis et Rukia... Celle que nous aimions tout les deux... »_

Finalement, les flammes de la jeunesse achevèrent leur travail posthume et Ichigo tomba en état d'une poudre grisâtre.

En fin de compte, chers lecteurs, voyez ce qu'un homme peux faire par amour et esprit de vengeance. Se venger amène tout le temps a sa propre destruction. C'est ce qu'apprirent Orihime, Uryuu et Chad et dont se souvint Yoruichi, à leurs dépens et la noblesse de l'âme déplacée peux mener à l'arrogance et cette même arrogance, souvent à la déchéance, comme le comprirent Renji, Ikkaku, Ukitake ainsi que tout les autres shinigamis à l'enterrement de Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce OS. Vous avez aimé? Si vous voulez que l'écrit de fics continue, veuillez cliquer que le bouton "post Review" et indiquer ce qye vous avez pensé de cette fiction.**


End file.
